Say you love me
by cabellosdefuego
Summary: Just a quick, sweet, sexy one-shot between the feisty scientist and the grumpy saiyan. Post-Buu.


There's one moment, a decisive spark of arousal that fractures your conscience in just fraction of a second, that virtually puts your body on autopilot. The predatory animal inside of you awakens, hungry and thirsty for raw pleasure. The same inevitable heat that forces you to move, moan, beg him not to stop; the adrenaline that tightens your muscles, setting your whole body ready for the ultimate, delicious goal.

Bulma didn't give a fuck if anyone saw or heard them; the fierceness burning inside of her drove her implacably wild. He had hunted her down with the precision of an assassin; following silently along the corridors of Hill Technotech, an international corporation where she'd been invited as a keynote speaker for the year's more important innovation conference. She had been driving him crazy: her short, tight black skirt, the white blouse that hinted the color of her red bra, the black leather heels that showed off her freshly painted red toenails...

"You look like a fucking stripper" he groaned into her cleavage, tightening his grip on her spread thighs, while she curved her spine against the closed bathroom door "All those pathetic geeks were drooling over you when you spoke".

The skirt had been reduced to a strip of wrinkled fabric around her tiny waist, the blouse hanged from one of her arms and her full breasts were barely contained by the red lace bra she was wearing. His jeans and boxers laid dangerously low on his hips; she could feel his bulging muscles tightening possessively around her.

"Shut up, you prince of all douchebags" she complained before taking his face in her hands and pulling him up to her lips in a passionate kiss.

"You know, calling me 'prince of all (insert insult here)' is getting really old, really fast" he breathed against her wet lips.

She chuckled, squeezing him closer with her soft thighs.

His heart was beating wildly inside his chest as his painfully hard erection was pressed against her welcoming body, wrapped in her enticing heat. Closing his eyes, Vegeta surrendered to the electricity sparking in his blood, unrestrained desire and happiness washing over him like a tsunami. This delicious creature, this human, this genius, this spoiled brat, this demented bitch, this adventurer, this scientist, this alien vixen, this woman... made him happy. For years now, she had managed -with her freakishly strong will- to fight what was left of the monster, almost -but never quite- taming him. Unlike Goku, he had never left her side: strong, faithful, unswerving.

A true warrior, she thought as he fucked her passionately against the door.

"Say you love me", she moaned against his strong neck, her vision blurry between the movement and the heat.

"Stop it" he growled back, thrusting harder inside of her, the warmth and tightness and friction of her body against his intoxicating him.

"Tell me you love me", she said again, the request turning into a command.

"Be quiet!"

"Tell me, you stubborn jerk!"

"I'm not your goddam pet to do as you say" he complained, panting and feeling a well known tension pooling at the base of his erection. They couldn't get enough of each other, of their verbal sparring – he waited anxiously for her next insult, the playful aggression turning him on almost painfully.

"Yes you are" Bulma replied, burying her nails in his muscular back. "You're my grumpy cat!" she giggled. "Say you're my grumpy cat or I won't let you come"

To prove her point, Bulma quickly pulled her hips away from his, making his body literally hurt when a rush of what seemed like freezing air grazed his skin, his every cell crying to regain contact with her again.

Now, that was a low blow.

The scientist slowly pressed herself against him once again, letting his whole hard length bury deep inside of her.

"I'm your grumpy cat" he purred obediently, moving rhythmically with her, his muscles vibrating with the certain anticipation of a devastating orgasm only a few thrusts away.

"Now... say you love me..."

"Love is such a pathetic human word" he growled angrily as he grabbed her tempting, curvy hips and moved them strongly up and down against him, taking the irresistible tension building up between them to an unbearable edge.

She sucked his lower lip as she kissed him, managing to mutter a weak "I'm coming".

Orgasms are always different: this one was unforgettably wet and powerfully quiet. Close and intimate.

The saiyan still held her closely to him, her back against the door. Her legs surrounded him like her life depended on it, and their foreheads touched. A strand of blue hair was stuck to her wet, blushed cheeks, as she tried to regain her breath, her consciousness returning in slow but certain waves.

The complacent silence was suddenly broken by the saiyan snorting.

"The concept of love nor anything contained in your pitiful human language can even begin to describe what we have" he muttered, scowling and staring hard into her bright, hooded eyes.

_Human language cannot describe super human feelings..._

She knew. Bulma's lips curved into a soft smile, inhaling deeply as her legs slid down slowly, until her feet touched the ground gracefully.

"Damn!" she snapped, suddenly remembering...

"I asked Gohan to pick up the boy from school" he said neutrally, pulling up his pants, knowing what her concern was, "and the baby is with your mother."

She smiled as she fixed her clothes, sighing with relief.

"Thank you" she said, kissing his cheek sweetly. "And thank you for attending my speech."

"I'm only here to learn what the so called 'great minds' of your civilization are up to, so I can destroy this hellhole you call Earth" Vegeta threatened with a serious stance.

Bulma arranged her wrinkled blouse as she smiled at him mischievously, taking his hand and leading him out of the bathroom, back into the lonely corridor. "Ooh, that gives me a great idea: wear your scouter tonight" she whispered, winking an eye at him.

He followed her as an almost unnoticeable smile flashed through his face, silently agreeing.

* * *

_I would like to thank Grumpy Cat (google it!) for inspiring part of this little, experimental story._


End file.
